


A Milkshake Does This

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Milkshakes, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, No Angst, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sick Fic, Vomiting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Virgil can't handle sugar and is regretting some life choices.





	A Milkshake Does This

**Author's Note:**

> Virge only throws up once, it's not graphic, and this is based on true events :')

Remy laughed as Virgil glared at him. His brother was currently curled up on the couch, a blanket over him, and had multiple pillows by his head. 

"Fuck off," Virgil said. 

Remy snorted. "Yeah, okay, lemme just disappear." 

Virgil huffed at his brother. "I regret keeping you around." 

"You could never get rid of me." 

"I could've when you were a baby." 

"Mhm, 'cause three-year-old you could kill a baby that didn't do anything." 

"You screamed _all the time_."

"You did, too. Actually-" Remy grinned and tossed another pillow at Virgil- "you still do." 

Virgil threw the pillow at Remy with all his strength. He grimaced and curled further into a ball. 

Emile walked into the room, setting down some of his things on a chair with a frown. "Is Virgil alright?" 

"He had three quarters of a small milkshake," Remy said. 

"Oh. Is he lactose intolerant?" 

"I'm right here." Virgil's dark hair peaked out of the blanket fort he's hiding in. 

"Virge is not lactose intolerant. He just can't handle sugar. I'd recommend getting a bucket for him to throw up in." 

Emile glanced at Remy. "You didn't bother getting one _before_ I returned from work?" 

"Sorry, babe." Remy gave an unapologetic look. "If he threw up before you got home, I would've gotten a bucket and cleaned it up. I'm not cruel."

"You are too. You're laughing at my misery." Virgil groaned. 

Emile left and returned with a black bucket, setting it by Virgil. He smiles at him before sitting in a chair, rolling his eyes fondly when Remy practically flies into his lap. 

"You're getting dramatic, Vee." 

"You're getting clingy, Rem." 

"I am not-" 

"Yeah, you are." Virgil snickered. 

"At least I've got a man, unlike _somebody_." 

"Remy, don't insult Virgil like that," Emile said. 

"Yeah, Remy. Listen to your boyfriend." 

Remy stuck his tongue out at Virgil. He used Emile's shoulder as an arm rest, relaxing a bit. 

A few quiet minutes passed before Virgil snatched the bucket, leaning over it and throwing up. 

Remy got up, rubbing Virgil's back. He winced at the sounds Virgil made. 

Emile took the bucket when Virgil finished, helping him lay back on the couch. 

"I told you not to order the milkshake," Remy muttered. 

"Remy, I swear to God I will kill you if you say 'I told you so.'" Virgil glared up at Remy. 

"I didn't say 'I told you so', though." Remy gave a smirk. He yelped when Virgil hit him in the face with a pillow. 

Emile walked back to the siblings, not surprised Virgil was throwing pillows at Remy. 

"Now, dear, that isn't nice." Emile took the book Remy was about to throw. 

"He-" Remy scoffed when Virgil hit him with another pillow. "He is asking for death." 

"Kill me now." Virgil's voice was muffled from the blankets. 

Emile sighed softly, dragging Remy to a chair and making him sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Remy's waist. "He's sick." 

"I told him not to drink the milkshake." 

"Honey, he's just like you. He'll do the opposite of what people tell him to do." 

Remy deadpanned at Emile. He couldn't deny it.


End file.
